Learning About You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Splix meets Vampiro but is too scared to stand still long enough to get to know the King of the Vladats. Can Vampiro catch him? Sequel coming soon! :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another excellent story from guestsurprise, who owns Splix. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Vampiro. :)**

* * *

 **Learning About You**

Splix was working as hard as he could. There were so many terrible criminals on the loose and many of his men were out of commission, due to injury.

"I can handle this! I will take their places," Splix told his magister.

"Splix, you are working overtime; I think you need rest," the magister replied.

"With all due respect, I'm fine. I will take their places," Splix said, now trying not to show a recent and terrible burn he received on his back.

"Splix, do you smell something?" The magister said, now smelling the air. It smelled like someone got burned badly!

"It could be from outside," Splix said, trying not to lie.

"True. But Splix, I would prefer you let the second station of Plumbers help with this. You have not had a break in four weeks," the magister said.

"I will be fine. Thank you," Splix said quickly, now exiting and trying to cover up his burn.

 _Meanwhile, back on Earth…_

Splix teleported briefly to drop off some papers for Rachel and then head out when he noticed that his back was throbbing even more.

"Gosh, this hurts," he said to himself. "But I have to keep going."

"Splix, you okay?" Ben asked, now walking out and seeing him stumble a bit.

"I'm just tired, Ben, that's all."

"Splix you sure?" Ben asked, now scanning him to see what was happening.

"Don't worry about it. I better head out though." Splix responded.

"Not after having something to eat." Rachel said. "I am about to head out with Ben, but we will be back later on."

"Rachel, I'm really okay." Splix said.

"Splix come on," she smiled, now ushering him to the kitchen, but also noticing a burning smell. "What is that smell?"

"Oh, uh…it could be from outside," Splix said, trying to distract her.

"Hmm…funny, I never smelled it before."

"Well, you know the change in weather," Splix said nervously, now quickly sitting down where his back was covered by the chair. No one could even see the burns, but he sure felt them through his shirt. His flesh had a burnt smell to it and he knew that if he didn't leave soon, the burns would be discovered.

"Okay, here are some sandwiches and chips. Now relax." Rachel said, now packing her stuff to leave. "Splix, we are still renovating your room so you can stay in the room up the stairs to the right."

"Rachel, you really don't have to make me a room. I mean I know I said I wanted to stay, but now that things have been crazy, I don't want to take up space. I'm on the move too much, so you can give it to perhaps another child or family that may need it."

"Splix, you're not taking up space!"

"Rachel…,"

"Splix, you know what happens when you don't believe me," Rachel smirked, now wiggling her fingers.

"Okay, okay!" Splix chuckled, now covering his sides. Rachel gave him a friendly hug and then headed out with Ben. But she was still curious about the burning smell, now sensing that it may have been Splix. But she decided to ask him later; right now, she was trying to get to a meeting.

Splix smiled and ate his delicious lunch. Once he was done, he went up to his room to see what Rachel did. The room was absolutely beautiful, but he was now feeling bad.

"She shouldn't have done all of this for me; I'm not even at the mansion very often," he said sadly. But he was so tired that he wasn't paying attention and walked into the wrong room! He weakly went to lay down on the bed when he felt like it was a bit lumpy.

"W-What?" He groaned, now looking around.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. Splix looked around and saw a clawed hand move the covers and a Vladat sat up. Splix's jaw dropped open when he now saw the kingly wardrobe hanging on the chair. The Vladat stared at him in surprise. "Ditto? Whatever is the matter?"

Splix's scream got caught in his throat. He knew that Vamps and Whampire's father was a king and since there were only three male Vladats in the mansion, he KNEW this had to be King Vampiro.

"No, your energy signature is different than Ditto. Who are you, Splixson?" Vampiro asked again gently. But Splix didn't answer again. He gently eased off the bed, now breaking out in a sweat and his eyes widening. Vampiro, however, began to gently ease off as well and made sure not to make any sudden moves. He would have used his telekinesis, but preferred to try and see who this Splixson was first. "Do not fear me; where are you going?"

But Splix didn't waste any time. He took off as fast as his legs could carry him. Vladats were already terrifying enough! He was getting used to Whampire and Vamps, but now the King of the Vladats was in the mansion and he was alone with him!

"Wait! Stop!" Vampiro called, now quickly running after him and seeing the Splixson run down the stairs and towards the mansion doors. "You aren't getting away that easily."

And with that, Vampiro flew down the stairs and quickly pressed the emergency lock-down button. It temporarily locked all windows and doors of the mansion from the inside. People could come in from the outside but Splix couldn't get out.

"T-This is insane!" Splix said in horror, now trying to quickly pull the mansion door open. But it wasn't budging.

"I am happy that Rachel agreed to install this button. It helps when we are trying to capture newcomers," Vampiro chuckled. "Now come here, Splixson."

But Splix was not even more panicked! There was no way out and he was trapped with the King of the Vladats!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: You bet, Amiga! Let me see what I can cook up. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardiran2418**


End file.
